Mystic Messenger: The Fractured Codes
by FriendlyKc147
Summary: "Is there like, another way in solving this kind of problem? I mean Saeyoung can take care of himself so..." Vanderwood wore a mock amused expression. "It's fine, we have Saeran on our side, he'll help us. And it's not like he still have ulterior motives in taking revenge on his twin brother for leaving him behind all those years ago. That'll be a shame. Really." "We're screwed."


Mystic Messenger: The Fractured Codes

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I've wrote which consists of Mystic Messenger's (Otome Game) specific information. This Fan fiction contains explicit violence and mature content in some parts in any chapters I'll publish, and mostly spoilers will be in it. You've been warned.)

Prologue

The blazing fire engulfed the entire structure with malicious glee, ire sound of crackling inferno scorched its way through the apartment complex while the distasteful smell of polluted smoke and paper thin ashes escape out of the crippling building, the flame's unwavering rage didn't falter as the pouring rain added to the terrific scenery into a mild tragic of horror to the event unfolding beyond to those who were watching this unfaithful calamity.

Golden eyes gazed directly away from the burning apartment, ignoring it as if nothing happened. He wore a grim expression, his glasses have cracked on the left side and he didn't have the chance to remove it, 'cause more important matters are at hand. The usual black with yellow-orange accents jacket he always wear was not on him, neither the headset he constantly uses nor yet the silver cross necklace is once again that only remains on his neck.

"L-Luciel…" A girl croaked nearby, she said his name brokenly and hoarse. Luciel practically flinch, he remembered her bright smile before the fire started, now she sat on the wet stone-cold pavement ground with absolute exhaustion as a crest fallen façade masked her sorrowful face, watching the fierce inferno set ablaze with him.

The incoming wailing sirens echoed from the distance, relief wash over the both of them as they won't deal with the burning contraption that was still set on fire.

"That was a close call; the explosion could've killed us both…" She grimaced. "We need to leave right now before she'll found us again; blowing up her own apartment will make her even crazier."

Luciel grins, nonetheless of the sudden turnout event, his companion always brings hope to him in making the worse situations at best. "Hey, I just saved you. At least give me a kiss or something."

She shot him a look.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly in response.

The latter inwardly groans exasperatedly, lips curling up into a crooked smile. "Can't believe you made a joke after being exploded in our faces," Then she quickly frowned, realizing something. "What happened to the other members of R.F.A? I couldn't contact them earlier as soon as I destroyed my traces from looking in at the Mint Eye's disciples profile information…"

Luciel frowned as well, "The R.F.A chat is still unstable, I warned Zen to tell everyone that they shouldn't online for a while after we left Jumin's house. Another guy has been infiltrating the App secretly." He explained as he pulled her up.

She looked at him with utmost interest and confusion, "I thought you and your brother are the only ones who are good at breaking codes around here."

The hacker almost hesitated, knowing that the bearing news will greatly affect her. "Did you remember Saeran saying something about Rika's intentions on 'cleansing' the world?"

"Yes… He wouldn't stop rambling about it after we cured him, but I can't understand any of it. Why?"

Faint footsteps reaches they're ears and was vaguely ignored, waked up neighbours must have seen or smell the mild eye-catching humongous bonfire, it's pretty hard to ignore.

"…V is—" He was interrupted by the sounds of screeching tires of an unknown vehicle closing the distant between the two individuals, the driver's tainted window rolled down as a shotgun swiftly drawn out, a small yet audible click was heard, it's gunpoint ranged between their figures.

BANG—

A body fell on the ground with a dull thud; frantic yelling starts to overcome the girl's terrified screams.

"Luciel!"

M.M. – TFC: Chapter One: Strange Objectives

Author's Note:

Remember, this is a slice of life kind of fanfic with a mixture of action-thriller, drama, mystery, romance and adventure. Everyone has their own story, and to be exact, the twins' life is the ones I'm mostly trying to focus my attention on as I wrote this.

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Two: Sudden Reoccurrence

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Three: Loss of Connections

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Four: Miscommunication

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Five

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Six

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Seven

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Eight

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Nine

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Ten

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Eleven

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Twelve

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Thirteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Fourteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Fifteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Sixteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Seventeen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Eighteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Nineteen

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Twenty

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Twenty – One

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Twenty – Two

M.M. – TFC: Chapter Twenty - Three


End file.
